naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Kankuro
Kankuro is a shinobi of Sunagakure and one of the three Sand Siblings, as well as a excellent puppet master. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Kankuro is a slim, toned young man of average height with brown hair and fair skin. He wears a long black top and dark trousers with a red sash around his waist. He also wears a black hood which covers his head complete, and has cat-like ears, and also has the standard Suna forehead protector around his head. He even wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, black sandals and a pair of scrolls in which carries his puppets. Kankuro wears purple facepaint on his face when he goes to battle. His facial painting design staters from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin. It looks like it forms the letter T. Personality In Part I, one noticeable personality trait he displayed was an apparent dislike for children, first seen when he attempted to beat up Konohamaru for running into him. This carried over to many of his interactions with other characters, as he was noticeably irritated when in the presence of someone younger than him. This was most evident when he was seen with Gaara, who Kankuro was forced to put up with due to the fear his younger brother imposed on him. After Gaara's defeat in the hands of Naruto, Kankurō's relationship with Gaara improved drastically over a very short period of time. In the short time between this and the Sasuke Retrivial Arc, Kankuro and Temari no longer expressed fear of being killed by Gaara when sent on missions with him. Kankuro was shown to be the type to avoid needless fighting. This was shown during the Forest of Death, where he stated if Shigure's team had the same scroll as them, fighting is pointless. He further stated he didn't want to be stuck in the forest with Gaara because he often got into unnecessary fighting for the sole purpose of satisfying his bloodlust. During the mission to help retrieve Sasuke, Kankuro was shown to be very prideful of his village, saying they're not as soft as Konoha ninja. Kankuo also can be realistic at times, not only when Gaara wanted to start working with other ninja, but also when he was the first to give up on Sasuke due to Naruto's failure to convince Sasuke and his connection with Akastuki. Despite their apparent differences, Gaara and Kankuro become very close over the time skip, as Gaara began to confide in Kankuro, and shared his dreams of wanting to risk his life to protect Sunagakure. Combining with having developed brotherly feelings, especially that of an older brother, Kankuro has become very protective of Gaara, getting angry at anyone who insults Gaara in his presence. When Gaara was captured by Akatsuki, Kankuro rushed to his brother's aid alone in an attempt to save him, and risked his life for him, despite the dangers that he put himself in. When he was incapacitated as a result of the battle with Sasori, he pleaded with Naruto to bring his brother back, and as soon as he had recovered, joined Temari in looking for Gaara. At one point when Kankuro had been poisoned by Sasori he was heard muttering Gaara's name though he was unconscious, which showed how much he cared for Gaara. Once Gaara was found and saved, Kankuro joined Temari in thanking Team 7 for saving their brother. It was also noted that he likes collecting puppets, and installing and upgrading the mechanisms in them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kankuro indicated signs of being a caring leader when he pulled Zaji from the explosion and protecting his group from any danger. He also shows determination during his battle against Deidara, Sasori, and Shin. Kankuro keeps Omoi from overreacting and getting anxious by telling him to win the war at all costs to protect his family and friends. When Sasori was captured inside of Kuroari, Kankuro helps make Sasori realise his true faults during his lifetime as a puppeteer which makes Sasori entrust his "Father and Mother" puppets to him. History Plot Abilities Puppet Master: Kankuro is a highly talented puppeteer, indicated when Sasori, a renowned master of the Puppet Master Jutsu, complimented Kankuro's abilities. He has great skill in both modifying and controlling puppets, and was physically strong enough to carry around two puppets on his back in Part I, though in Part II he instead uses scrolls to store them in. When initially introduced, Kankuro could only use a single puppet per time. However, he would in subsequent years hone his puppeteer skills and become a puppet master himself, capable of maneuvering more puppets at the same time. He also displayed the ability to attach his own chakra threads to another puppeteer's, a feat that earned him Sasori's praise. Kankuro utilizes what he calls the Secret Black Technique - a name not unlike Chiyo's White Secret Technique and Sasori's Secret Red Technique - the latter of which he claims has been surpassed by his own style. : As puppeteers are long-range fighters who rely on their puppets in combat, Kankurō is weak against close-range combat. However, he has come up with many ways of escaping it: he's shown to act quite deceptively, switching places with his puppets using the Substitution Jutsu, also altering their appearances to resemble his, to escape close combat when an opponent gets too close, while at the same time putting his puppets in range of the enemy, allowing Kankurō to catch his foes off guard and kill them. Kankuro's puppetry skills are also highly adaptable as shown through his latest puppet, Sasori — which he obtained after Sasori's death and made several modifications to in order to apply his own Black Secret Technique style. It retains the coil in its stomach cavity, flamethrower and the blades on its back, plus he installed the mechanism to use "Mechanical Light Shield Block" on its right arm and modified its left arm to extend. Kankurō can use the "Red Secret Technique Machinery Triangles" with this puppet. * Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Sunagakure Shinobi Category:The Sand Siblings Category:Naruto Characters